disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Storybook Express
Mickey's Storybook Express is the current daytime parade at Shanghai Disneyland and runs on the longest parade route ever seen at a Disney Park. Development The parade will transport fantasy, romance, music, and merriment throughout several lands. Traveling along the longest parade route in a Disney park, the parade will be led by a whimsical locomotive. A line of themed “train cars” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each train car will feature the characters, story, and music of a favorite Disney film. In June 2021, Shanghai Disneyland will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Mickey's Storybook Express would be replaced by Dreamy of Wishful Parade on June 16, 2021. In March 2019, Steve Davison, the creator of Happily Ever After in Magic Kingdom, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Shanghai Disneyland's 5th anniversary. Parade Units *'Opening Unit': The parade starts with Mickey and Donald driving the engine resembling Casey Junior from ''Dumbo'', with Dumbo holding a "D" flag with his trunk and Timothy Mouse perched on the roof of the driver's cab, as well as a blue bird from Pixar short ''For the Birds''. This float looks similar to the Dumbo Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade The Wonderful World of Disney Parade. Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Chip and Dale walk in front of it, and the Seven Dwarfs march behind it. *'[[Toy Story (franchise)|''Toy Story]] Unit': Based on the Disney and Pixar film that features Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog's front part perches on it while his back attached to the front with the spring walks behind it, similar to its unit from Disney California Adventure's daytime parade ''Pixar Play Parade. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. *'[[Tangled|''Tangled]] Unit': Based on the 2010 animated film. *'''Finding Nemo'' Unit': Based on the 2003 Disney and Pixar film. It features Nigel carrying Dory and Marlin with his beak. Some seagulls ride with him. This float looks similar to the ''Finding Nemo Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, but this Nigel looks more fully working animatronic. Behind it are a car lifting Mr. Ray holding Nemo and his friends and four dancers. Performers dressed as seagulls dance in front of it. *'[[Frozen|''Frozen]] Unit': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven, Anna, and Elsa the Snow Queen appear at the balcony of the ice palace. Two people push a cart with Marshmallow (operated by another performer on two arms) behind it. *'''Mulan'' Unit': Based on the 1998 animated film. This Chinese-themed unit features Fa Mulan (as a warrior) riding on a big version of Khan and rehearsed drummers. *'Finale Unit': The parade culminates with a caboose holding Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in front (replaced both Timon and Rafiki, since June 9), with Marie, Pinocchio, Captain Hook, Stitch, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl in the back. As well as with Genie from '''Aladdin''' perched on the roof and the flowers from '''Alice in Wonderland''' on the window. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and two performers dance in front of it. The caboose now has flags of Disney "D's" and characters. Show facts *'Original Run': June 16, 2016 *'Show duration': 25 minutes *'Theme song': '"Storybook Express"' *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT''' ***''"Casey Junior"'' / "Heigh Ho" / "Whistle While You Work" **'TOY STORY UNIT' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "Strange Things" / "We Belong Together" **'TANGLED UNIT' ***''"I've Got a Dream"'' / "I See the Light" **'FINDING NEMO UNIT' ***''"Beyond the Sea"'' **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"Let it Go"'' / "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "For the First Time in Forever" **'MULAN UNIT' ***''"Reflection"'' / "Honor to Us All" / "I'll Make a Man Out of You" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Casey Junior" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "A Whole New World" After being replaced A few of the performers' costumes from the Finding Nemo units were rumored to receive a twin to Magic Kingdom Park's daytime parade Imagination Up! Parade's The Little Mermaid unit. Gallery Mickey’s Storybook Express Toy Story.jpg|Toy Story Unit Mickey’s Storybook Express Tangled.jpg|Tangled Unit Mickey’s Storybook Express Finding Nemo.jpg|Finding Nemo Unit Mickey’s Storybook Express Frozen.jpg|Frozen Unit Mickey’s Storybook Express Mulan.jpg|Mulan Unit Mickey’s Storybook Express final.jpg|Final Unit See also *Pixar Play Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Shanghai Disneyland entertainment Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Toy Story Category:Tangled Category:Finding Nemo Category:Frozen Category:Mulan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pinocchio Category:Peter Pan Category:Zootopia Category:The Aristocats Category:The Lion King Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Incredibles Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland